Hiroyuki Suzuki
World Yo-Yo Contest 2006 1A 1st - Hiroyuki Suzuki (mickey)5rTgJcpAoz8 Hiroyuki Suzuki, also known as '''Mickey, '''is a Japanese player who has held the title of World Champion in 1A for longer than any other yo-yoer. His style is fast-paced and visually impressive (as opposed to complex string tricks). Though his main style of play is 1A, he is proficient in all five yo-yoing styles. His favorite signature yo-yo was the YoyoJam PHENOM. Mickey had eight YoYoJam signature series yo-yos, and was a member of Team YoYoJam until February 3rd. Mickey left them, because he started his own yo-yo brand which he gave the name "sOMEThING". sOMEThING has designed two 1A yo-yos so far. These two goes under the name SUPERFLY and ANGLE. SUPERFLY was the first yo-yo they made, and it's selling worldwide now. You can buy it at YoYoAddict. They will be releasing the ANGLE February 28th at YoYoAddict . Stay tuned! Signature Yo-yos *YoYoJam Triple Jam *YoYoJam Speeder *YoYoJam Speeder 2 *YoYoJam Speed Maker * YoYoJam Meteor *YoYoJam PHENOM *YoYoJam PHENOMizm *YoYoJam CHASER Achievements In addition to Mickey's competition successes, he also holds the record for the most eli hops completed in 30 seconds. Mickey managed 62 on the set of Zheng Da Zong Yi, Guinness World Records Special in Beijing, China, on 30 October 2007, but decided he could do better and later broke his own record with 71 eli hops in 30 seconds. 2001 World Yo-Yo Contest - 1A Division - 12th Place 2002 *UTYJ Nagoya Regional - 1A Division - 1st Place *UTYJ　National - 1A Division - 3rd Place *World Yo-Yo Contest - 1A Division - 2nd Place 2003 *West Japan Yo-Yo Contest - 1A Division - 1st Place *Japan National Yo-Yo Contest - 1A Division - 1st Place *World Yo-Yo Contest - 1A Division - 3rd Place *Asia-Pacific Yo-Yo Championships - 1A Division - 1st Place *Asia-Pacific Yo-Yo Championships - 2A Division - 2nd Place 2004 *West Japan Yo-Yo Contest - 1A Division - 1st Place *Japan National Yo-Yo Contest - 1A Division - 1st Place *World Yo-Yo Contest - 1A Division - 1st Place *Asia-Pacific Yo-Yo Championships - 1A Division - 1st Place *Asia-Pacific Yo-Yo Championships - 4A Division - 10th Place 2005 *World Yo-Yo Contest - 1A Division - 1st Place *Asia-Pacific Yo-Yo Championships - 1A Division - 1st Place 2006 *Central Japan Yo-Yo Contest - 1A Division - 1st Place *World Yo-Yo Contest - 1A Division - 1st Place *Asia-Pacific Yo-Yo Championships - 1A Division - 1st Place *Asia-Pacific Yo-Yo Championships - 4A Division - 53th Place 2007 *Central Japan Yo-Yo Contest - 1A Division - 1st Place *World Yo-Yo Contest - 1A Division - 2nd Place 2008 *Central Japan Yo-Yo Contest - 1A Division - 2nd Place *Japan National Yo-Yo Contest - 1A Division - 1st Place *World Yo-Yo Contest - 1A Division - 2nd Place *Asia-Pacific Yo-Yo Championships - 1A Division - 1st Place 2009 *Central Japan Yo-Yo Contest - 1A Division - 1st Place *Japan National Yo-Yo Contest - 1A Division - 1st Place *World Yo-Yo Contest - 1A Division - 2nd Place 2010 *Central Japan Yo-Yo Contest - 1A Division - 1st Place *Asia-Pacific Yo-Yo Championships - 1A Division - 1st Place *Japan National Yo-Yo Contest - 1A Division - 1st Place *World Yo-Yo Contest - 1A Division - 2nd Place *44clash - 1A Division - 1st Place 2011 *Central Japan Yo-Yo Contest - 1A Division - 1st Place *Asia-Pacific Yo-Yo Championships - 1A Division - 3rd Place *Japan National Yo-Yo Contest - 1A Division - 2nd Place *Bali International Yo-Yo Open - 1A Division - 1st Place *World Yo-Yo Contest - 1A Division - 4th Place 2012 *Central Japan Yo-Yo Contest - 1A Division - 1st Place Personal Homepage *Hiroyuki Suzuki's Homepage in YoYoNation *Hiroyuki Suzuki Blog Category:People Category:Yo-yo